Mistakes
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Albus' worry from Fawkes' point of view, and how his master mulls over his mistakes.


**A/N: This story has been written for the Golden Snitch Forum - Ollivander's Wand Challenge.**

 **A/N 2: I do not own Harry Potter. It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

 **School and House: Hogwarts, Slytherin**

 **Prompt: Wand Core - Phoenix Feather - Write from Fawkes' POV**

 **Word Count: 661**

* * *

Humans are pesky creatures. They often think what they are doing is right and ignore the piece of advice given to them. They, like every other animal, have the tendency to learn from their mistakes, but sometimes humans are egoistic enough to not acknowledge what they did wrong in the first place. For most parts, they act first according to their emotions and later berate themselves for everything that could have gone right.

One such annoying creature was his master. Fawkes had been in the loyal service of Albus Dumbledore for many years now, and his master was one of the most cranky people he had ever met. It wasn't a bad thing, no! Fawkes loved his companion and would do anything to defend or protect him. Albus, however, was a highly emotional person. He was tired and weighed down by the responsibilities on his shoulders. The Dark Lord was the major issue of all his concerns and in addition to that he was unaware as to how to tell Harry about him being a Horcrux. Horcrux wasn't just any piece of dark magic. It was the evilest of magic there could ever be, and Lord Voldemort had mastered it not once but several times.

So here sat Fawkes, perched upon his master's shoulder, as the man paced his office room worriedly.

"What do I do, Fawkes?" Albus turned his attention to his loyal companion and friend, knowing well that Fawkes understood his concern and thoughts over the situation. The Phoenix nuzzled his cheek lovingly trying to comfort him. This time the problem was greater than any of them had anticipated with neither of them ready to face it. Fawkes knew his master was more worried about the boy sleeping peacefully in the Gryffindor dormitory than the one trying to cause massacre and bloodshed.

The Phoenix's focus, however, was on Albus' cursed hand. The curse on his deteriorating hand was strong enough that even Fawkes' tears couldn't heal it, and it was clear that his master's death was near. Albus had been quick enough to destroy the blasted ring and with it a piece of Tom's soul, but he had not been smart enough to realise that there had been such a powerful hex protecting the ring. Now, Albus was paying the price for his stupid mistake of underestimating Tom. How foolish of him to think that the Dark Lord would leave such a priceless thing - a piece of his soul - unprotected?

Now though, there was no point mulling over dark thoughts. Time was running out for them and they were yet to find these Horcruxes and destroy them. Fawkes could sense that there was more than his master was letting on, but he wasn't able to point it out. He nudged his master's cheek effectively gaining his attention and looked expectantly. Their bond had become stronger over the years, enough for Dumbledore to understand what the Phoenix meant.

"I'm afraid that Harry is one of them, my dear friend." The immortal bird just cocked his head in confusion. What did his master mean?

"Harry is a Horcrux. It the only plausible reason why he could speak a language only someone from Salazar's line can, or the reason he could have been part of the Slytherin house. It is not because the boy is cunning or ambitious. It's because of the piece of Lord Voldemort that accidentally latched onto baby Harry that Samhain night. I'm afraid that the only way to defeat the Dark Lord is Harry's death." Albus explained, his voice heavy with regret and guilt. He had not been able to protect Harry; he had broken his promise to Lily. Fawkes' own eyes were misty - both him and his master grieving about the loss they would have to face.

Because as said, humans are stupid creatures. Had his master not been emotional enough and suspected Sirius in the first place, then surely Harry would have lived a better life.


End file.
